Choices
by andthenshesaid
Summary: The thoughts of the flock when they're forced to choose between Max and Fang.


**Ok. Cute little one-shot, I wrote when I was sick today. And yes, yes, I should be working on LS.**

**But deal. And read the happy one-shot**

**Disclaimer: Me no own it. Cos I really really really doubt JP has a bright green laptop. With purple nail polish polka dots. **

**And if he does, then he's a copycat. **

**Also I took some of the lines from MR3**

**Iggy**

I stared, mouth open, at Max and Fang. They were asking me to choose. Between the 2 people I'd known forever.

I'd met them at the same time, even. Shoved into a room with them. Max had spoken to me first, but that was no surprise. Fang had never been much of a talker.

They both needed me, right? They'd starve otherwise. Max had said she'd needed me a long time ago. In Virginia. Fang never said it. It was implied, though.

So…Max.

But then my gaze fell on the reason the Flock was splitting. Ari. He'd almost killed them. More times than I could count.

He'd kidnapped Angel. He'd sent Fang to the hospital. He'd attacked them when all I wanted was to be normal.

He'd done to many things to count. And now, Max was risking everything, because he'd done one thing. No.

So…Fang.

I kept my face expressionless. I didn't want to hurt Max. But…Ari?

"I'll go with Fang."

**Nudge**

"You guy's shouldn't do this." They shouldn't. They couldn't. It was the Flock. The Flock needed to stay together.

Max said it too. Max said that we should stay together untill Fang came back. Max was doing the right thing. Well. She sorta was. I looked at Ari, normally. But wouldn't Angel have picked up on something. She would have. So if Angel stayed with Max I'd be safe. And I knew Angel would, because she didn't seem to mind Ari.

So I'd be safe and I'd be with the person doing the right thing. It'd work out. Fang and whoever went with him would come back.

It would all be okay. I looked at Fang again. He looked all calm and serene. I'd been alone with him before. I'd been so worried he'd leave. He didn't. I'd loved flying with the hawks and stuff. But I hadn't felt whole. I needed all of the flock.

I looked at Max. Her face was red. She looked nervous. Like we were all gonna leave her.

I looked at Ari. His face was still healing, but there wasn't any anger or badness in it. Just determination. Like on Max's face when she was saving Angel.

"I'm going to stay with Max." I said. Slipping my hand in Max's. Trying not to look at Ari.

I wish he wasn't here.

**Angel**

I patted Total's head as I thought.

Max, Gazzy, Total, and Ari were the main factors.

Total, because I needed to be with him. But he wasn't really a factor. He'd go where I went.

Ari was only sort of a factor. I could hear his thoughts. Nothing threatened. He just wanted to help Max. And there was nothing wrong with that. It was more than Fang wanted.

Gazzy. He was my brother. I wanted to be with him no matter what. But, he was leaning to Fang. And I was leaning to Max.

Max. Probably the biggest factor. Max was my mother. I didn't want to be near her. I needed it. When I was at the school it was hell.

"I'm going with Max." I said calmly, with a sad glance at Gazzy.

**Total**

"You crazy kids." I really didn't care all that much about which side of the flock to go on. They were really stupid. Splitting over something as stupid as Ari. They could just kill him if he got to wild.

"I'll go wherever Angel goes." I said lazily, voicing my opinion. I did care about the other flock members, I guess. Fang had let Angel keep me, instead of leaving me in the park for some homeless man to eat. Max had been a leader. She'd gotten me food and made sure there were warm places for everyone to sleep. Plus, I knew she cared about me. She'd caught me when I fell, after all. Iggy cooked and carried me, and I knew he liked me too. Nudge adored me because I was small and fuzzy and would talk about celebrities and stuff with her. Gazzy liked me because Angel liked me. But Angel mattered the most. She'd rescued me after all.

So when Angel picked Max, I did too.

**Gazzy**

"We have to choose?" I managed to get the words out.

I stared at the girl who'd raised me since I met her. She'd taken care of me when the I'd been nearly unconscious after the white coats had tortured me. She'd done everything for me.

Then I looked at my best friend. Iggy. He'd picked Fang. I needed Iggy. He was my best friend. He made the best bombs you could get. He taught me how to use bleach to make it bigger and how to make a smoke bomb. Iggy was the best friend ever.

Then Fang. Fang had always been there. He was the protector. He'd do anything for Max. For anyone of the flock. So why couldn't he see that he was breaking Max's heart. I could see it. Anyone could. But he was doing what he thought was best. Protecting the people who went with him from Ari.

Then I looked at Ari. He'd stolen my sister, which led Max to leave me and Iggy behind. He'd led me to the worst few weeks of my life. I felt a rush of hate.

Angel wanted me to pick Max so we could be together. But Fang was leaving to help Max. To force her to leave Ari. I would leave to help Angel. I would be strong. And maybe Angel would come after us. But I would be strong like Fang.

"I'm going with Fang." I tried not to look at Max's look of astonishment or Angel's look of hurt.

Just be strong.

**Pweeze review. Pwetty Pweeze!!!!!!!! I'll love you forever!!!**


End file.
